walkypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Storylines (Dumbing of Age)
A list of Dumbing of Age storylines in order of continuity. For a full timeline, check the Dumbing of Age Timeline. Book 1: This Campus is a Friggin' Escher Print *Move-In Day: The students begin arriving on campus. Ruth introduces herself by threatening Joyce's femurs. Dorothy breaks up with Danny, who encounters the mysterious Amazi-Girl shortly thereafter. *Uphill From Here: Sal and her motorcycle enter the scene. Leslie's Gender Studies class kicks off. Walky shows his affection for Dorothy by pelting her with a plastic toy. *Men Are From Beck, Women Are From Clark: Danny and Amber meet in Computer Studies. Ruth takes Billie's cheerleader uniform hostage. Joe and Joyce go on a disastrous date with Mike in tow. *The Bechdel Test: Joe and Roz get busy. Amazi-Girl intervenes after Billie and Ruth nearly come to blows. Leslie's students learn about the Bechdel Test. Billie tries to break into journalism. Joyce discovers Dorothy is an atheist. *Media Rumble: Joe and Roz's sex tape becomes major news on campus. Amber and Danny get closer. Dorothy and Walky sorta get closer. Billie accidentally learns a few of Ruth's secrets and spends a night in the closet. *Yesterday Was Thursday: Congresswoman DeSanto arrives on campus on a damage control mission. Dorothy, Joyce, and Billie attend a party that goes south in a hurry. Book 2: I Beg You, Don't Cast Your Body Into The Cragged Shame Pits of The Lustwolves *Pajama Jeans: Walky discovers pajama jeans. The girls deal with the post-party fallout. Ethan has an ethical crisis. Joyce and her friends spend a day at the beach, or a reasonable imitation thereof. *Choosing My Religion: Joyce rounds up people to go to church. Danny and Billie have a... close encounter. Walky and Dorothy's relationship deepens. Ethan and Joyce make a date (with Jesus). *The First Step Towards Recovery: Billie continues to get no respect. Walky and Dorothy make it official. Danny and Amazi-Girl spend some quality time together. *Time Keeps On Slippin': Walky finally gets his pajama jeans. Billie and Ruth have a confrontation where neither of them draws blood, much to Sarah's disappointment. Ethan introduces Joyce to the deep Biblical parallels of Transformers. Dorothy encounters Amazi-Girl. *Saturday's All Right For Slighting: Billie takes Joyce, Sarah, and Dina on an ill-fated mall adventure. Sarah's past is revealed. Walky and Dorothy break up over his pajama jeans, though the split doesn't last. *Strange Beerfellows: Amber takes Dina under her wing. Ruth and Billie bond over beer and volleyball. Dorothy and Walky have a sleepover. Amber and Danny get a late-night pizza. Joyce has an... interesting dream. Book 3: Your Stupid Overconfidence is Nostalgic *If The Shoe Splits: Walky learns some valuable lessons about shoes. Jason gives Sal a little one-on-one time. Ruth and Billie's relationship takes an interesting new turn. *Guess Who's Coming To Galasso's: Joyce and Ethan go on a double date. Walky flies too close to the sun. Danny gets more than he bargained for when he helps Amazi-Girl fight campus crime. *Answers in Hennessy: Joyce gets a flu shot and a bad case of gay panic, in that order. Amber and Danny get some comic books. Billie gets her Big Damn Hero moment, and learns a few things about Ruth in the process. Joyce is sucked head-first into Dexter and Monkey Master. *Just Hangin' Out With My Family: All hell breaks loose when parents descend on the IU campus for Freshman Family Weekend. Book 4: Amazi-Girl is Always Prepared for Anything *The Only Dope For Me Is You: Amber has a terrible day. Ruth tries to do something nice for Billie. Amazi-Girl battles her archnemesis, Scumbag Dad. Dorothy and Walky perform a sex. *I Was A Teenage Churchmouse: Hoodie dress fever sweeps the campus. Joyce googles "strap-on". Amber faces the repercussions of her vigilante activities. Dorothy and Joyce discover a shocking secret. *Up All Night To Get Vengeance: Clark Hall embraces door decorations. Amber tries to get payback. Billie's self-confidence runs out. Joyce's frustration mounts. Danny is helpful. DoA's readers discover the clitoris. *The Whiteboard Dingdong Bandit: Amazi-Girl investigates when Clark Hall's whiteboards get all penis-y. Billie ruins everything she touches (and even some things she didn't touch). Danny makes an important discovery. Book 5: Hey, Everybody! I'm a Lesbian! *When Somebody Loved Me: Marcie gets some backstory. Walky and company track down Billie. Ruth expands her wardrobe. Joyce gets a little more than she bargained for when a surprise visitor arrives on campus. *Three's a Crowd: Amazi-Girl goes on patrol. Joyce does a little research. *The Butterflies Won't Fly Away: Joyce and Becky throw a party in Joyce's dorm room. *Walking with Dina: Willis temporarily violates his personal code of comic conduct for Dina's sake. Things proceed (mostly) adorably. Ethan bumps into Danny at an event for questioning individuals. Becky's dad gets put on a bus. Book 6: The Machinations of My Revenge Will Be Cold, Swift, and Absolutely Ridiculous * To Those Who'd Ground Me: Walky's epic plans for the future start to seem less likely. Becky's dad shows up on campus and things get chaotic quickly. * That Perfect Girl: Mary gets fed up with Carla's antics. Joyce's dad comes to take her home for a visit. * When God Closes the Door: Walky gets a care package. Joyce gets mad and opens a window. Carla exacts her revenge. * It All Returns: Becky and the Browns go to church. Ruth needs help. Book 7: Just Put Down the Ukulele Only Then Can the Healing Begin * Glower Vacuum: * Everything You've Ever Wanted Floats Above : * The Thing I Was Before: * The "Do" List: Joe's "do" list is leaked and he tried to do damage control. Book 8: Up Here We Can Be Garbage * Face the Strange: * This Is The Way That We Love: * Faz Is Great: * Of Mike And Men: Book 9: TBA * Flyin' To The Red: * But the Sun Still Shines: * Sometimes the Sky Was So Far Away: * Vote for Robin: Book 10: TBA * Birthday Pursuit: * To Remind You Of My Love: Category:Storylines Category:Dumbing of Age